scooby doo and high school
by XxlazydaredevilxX
Summary: scooby doo and there gang fight trough high school and creatures and make new friends just like them in there and find there way trough high school college. Even the hex girls are there..
1. the return of scobby

Intro

scooby doo and the gang fight there way out of high school and meet new friends and even the hex girls come and save the day .

daphne P.O.V

Daphne wakes up with hair all over her face she jumps out of bed as she heads to the shower and after she finishes she puts on her normal but special clothes on. She goes and gives nova ( in mystery incorpated ) nova replies and thanks her with a " ruff ruff". She heads out say s bye to her parents she calls the gang and tells them " come and get me"

Fred P.O.V

fred wakes up normal goes to his closet Hmmm he says FRED JONES yells his dad Yes dad fred says a he find a traped dad GET ME DOWN he yells as fred pulls a rope with causes for his dad to fall. Go Get ready says his dad as FRED hops into the shower and Gets ready.. Fred heads to the kitchen and fixes himself some pancakes . Once he finishes eating he breakfast he heads out. And starts. The van .

Shaggy and scooby P.O.V

Just as they woke up they directly go to the fridge and grab a bunch of food㇮9ㇰ4㇯7㇯0㇯1㇯9㇮8㇯6ㇰ6ㇰ2ㇰ1ㇱ9ㇰ8ㇰ7ㇳ4ㇱ6ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ4㇭7㇭7㇮7㇮6㇮2㇮5㇮4㇮4㇮1ㇰ0㇭4㇭3㇬5㇮0. SHAGGY ROGERS yells he's mom and dad shaggy and Scooby run down and follow the smell of pancakes . Like zoinks thanks mom and dad shaggy and Scooby say together as they smash food in there mouths don't forget to Chew says there mom and breath adds there dad soon they head out to wait for the van.

Velmas. P.O.V

Just as she wakes up her parents shake her to wake up wake up they keep saying and saying I am awake she says finally as she gets ready She make her way outside realizing she forgot she backpack . Just as she enters she sees the van and she runs to get her backpack and just as the van comes she runs and makes it before the van comes she enters the van.


	2. they come to school

Just as the gang reached school they met a little girl named Lilly (I know she's not in it but I am gonna add more characters ) she had dark black hair with light brown eyes and a dog named May who was a Shitz zu and a White Carmel color .hi my name is Lilly and I am so happy to meet you Lilly said but something was not right her brown eyes shined under the bright sun. Not only did she want to meet them but she also worked for Mr E. For the gang something was up not bad but stinky when they reached school they met people on there way like a girl named Lina who was from California and had a dog who was a golden Retriever named peach while May and peach we're playing Lilly was listening to die young in her iPod and was dancing really awkward and singing to it. The gang kept walking and met a boy named jack who had dark brown hair with light blue eyes hey jack showed him his friends this is jake hey said jake this is john sup replied john and I am jack pleasure to meet you said jack they kept walking and entered the computer lab and saw billions if people play minecraft hunger games noooooo I died screamed a girl who then noticed the gang at the door and stood up and said hi I am Jazmyn and this is my BFF Yohanna (again adding people) would you like to join us then all of a sudden Lilly came and started ro play and won on the first try the gang thought She was pretty cool .


	3. Chapter 3 the truth about lilly

The next day Lilly wasn't there! It seemed wired to the gang so they deiced to find more about her. They sneaked into the principals office and got her document they read her locker number and opened it they soon found her address and went there. Once they got there they realized it was Mr E's laboratory out came Lilly and she looked will she was a dragon and Lina came out too she was a robot and jack came out to as a sea monster just as Daphne was about to faint the whole school including there pets came out even Mr E Lilly went to a small stage and handed him something which was yellow the gang had to find out what it was and what it was for . The next day Lilly was there and the gang asked he a bunch of dumb questions like if you were a dragon would you tell anybody? The Lilly ran crying to the girls bath room Daphne chased after her . When she entered Lilly eye were flames may came and turned in to a huge dragon Lilly crying and Daphne asked what wrong and Lilly responded i know we are all monsters but you know you don't have to be afraid and Lilly grabbed Daphne and took her. away.


End file.
